


Always

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean discuss the ups and down of PDA. just a bit of fluffyness





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are so loved!!~

Sam knew he should have been annoyed. But he was, and the only way he was going to get over it was by talking about it. 

 

“Don’t you ever want to kiss me in public?” 

 

They had been in a nearly vacate Laundromat, Sam and leaned over and slide an arm around his brothers waist. He was inches away from pressing his lips against Dean’s neck when his brother gently pushed him off and walked away. 

Sam knew he shouldn’t have let it upset him…. but he couldn’t help it.

 

“God Sammy-“

 

“I know you don’t wanna talk about this but I do.” Sam sighed, “I like kissing you…I like that we’re together. No one cares Dean. No one knows us.”

 

“I know that Sammy…but it’s not worth the risk-“ Dean sighed.

 

“What?”

 

Dean tapped the steering wheel impatiently then huffed. “I always want to kiss you, I always want to keep kissing you. So if the trade off is only being able to behind closed doors that’s good enough for me.”

 

Sam blinked in a mixture of surprise and confusion. After a moment he turned his head and smiled at his brother. “You always want to kiss me?”

 

“Don’t be a fucking pansy.” Dean kept his eyes locked on the road.

 

“Dean.” Sam smirked, letting his hand stray to Dean’s thigh.

 

“It’s not a big deal ok?” Dean groaned out, rolling his eyes.

 

Sam smiled. “I think it’s sweet.”

 

Dean shook his head a tiny smile tugging at his lips, “Bitch,”

 

“Jerk.”


End file.
